Blog użytkownika:Jakubus/Życie płata różne figle
akcja dzieje się we współczesności, - jest to oryginalny pomysł (nie kopiuje od nikogo), - będę pisał z różnych perspektyw, - zamiast smoków jest coś innego ;), - bohaterowie mają po 19 lat i wyglądają jak w Jws 2, - Stoik i Valka żyją i mają się dobrze :D, - kursywa to myśli. Wstęp Perspektywa Czkawki Ciekawi mnie czy wiecie jak to jest czuć się wyśmiewanym, odrzuconym przez jedną z grup. Choć rodzice mówią, że jestem przystojny, ale wątpię w to. W szkole nie mam życia. Pozwalam się naśmiewać, nawet im w tym pomagam. W ten sposób mogą się skupić na czymś innym, ale to jest mój największy sekret. Najgorsza paczka która mi dokucza to Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark ze swoją dziewczyną Astrid. Jestem Czkawka, witam w moim świecie. Rozdział 1 Szedłem sobie spokojnie przez szkołę i słyszałem strasznie dużo obelg skierowanych do mnie typu: chuderlak, łamaga, wieśniak. Jednak kiedy usłyszałem, że moją własną matkę obraził Sączysmark to przywarłem go do ściany i podniosłem aby był na wysokości moich oczu. Zacząłem go wtedy lekko podduszać i przywaliłem z całej siły w twarz. Upadł na ziemie łapiąc się za szyję i posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie. Do niego od razu podbiegła Astrid pomagając mu i wysyłając mi taką samą minę. Po całej akcji poszedłem na lekcje historii. Nie powiem nawet sobie radziłem w nauce i byłem jednym z najlepszych w szkole. W środku lekcji do klasy wparował dyrektor wołając mnie i Sączysmarka ze sobą. Cała paczka Sączysmarka chodzi ze mną do jednej klasy IIIC w liceum nr. 1 na Berk. Szliśmy razem do dyrektora na siebie nie patrząc. Kiedy weszliśmy zauważyłem, że dyro ma ładne biuro. Po lewej na półce ma książki, w kącie stoi kwiatek, a po prawej na ścianie wiszą różniaste obrazy. Na środku natomiast stoi drewniane biurko, a przy nim skórzany fotel po jednej stronie, a po naszej dwa plastikowe krzesła z oparciem. Wsiedliśmy więc na wskazanym miejscu, a dyrektor zaczął mówić. - Obaj dobrze wiecie jakie są zasady w naszej szkole więc czemu je łamiecie? - On obraził moją mamę - powiedziałem. - Chyba jędze nie matkę - zarechotał Sączysmark przez co mu przywaliłem, za co dyrektor popatrzył na mnie wściekły. - Mam do pana pytanie, czy pan by się nie wkurzył kiedy pana by codziennie obrażali? - Zdenerwowałbym się to fakt - odpowiedział dyrektor. - A ja się denerwuje tylko jak obrażają kogoś z mojej rodziny. - Dobra możecie iść - rzekł pedagog przecierając oczy. Więc poszliśmy, ale do domu bo lekcje się już skończyły. Wsiadłem do swojego samochodu jakim był fiat 126p i odjechałem. Rozdział 2 W domu zastałem swoich rodziców którymi byli Stoik czyli prezydent naszego wyspo-kraju i moja mama która jest razem z Pyskaczem największym producentem samochodów. Poszedłem sobie do kuchni i zjadłem obiado-kolecję po czym wskoczyłem do swojego pokoju. Włączyłem laptopa i przeglądałem sieć oraz youtuba. Potem wziąłem książki i pouczyłem się do szkoły. Gdy wszystko było zrobione położyłem się spać. Wstałem dość wcześnie, bo o 6.03 więc wziąłem laptopa do rąk i wszedłem na facebooka. Co ciekawe była już Astrid ze Smarkiem więc postanowiłem im nie przeszkadzać i odłożyłem laptopa. Ubrałem się, zjadłem śniadanie po czym poszedłem do szkoły na piechotę. Dzień w szkole minął nader zwyczajnie co jest dziwne bo mamy piątek. Po powrocie do domu przebrałem się w normalny strój, ale wiedziałem, że wieczorem zacznie się show. Dedykacja dla Cora20, Misza 07 i Opal za chęci, nikt nie zgadł :P Postanowiłem, że odrobię lekcje na poniedziałek, żeby mieć spokój. Kiedy skończyłem poszedłem pooglądać telewizję, akurat zagadał do mnie mój tata. - Kiedy wychodzisz? - spytał. - Za godzinę - powiedziałem. - Pamiętaj abyś niczego nie uszkodził, bo wtedy policja będzie musiała interweniować - ostrzegł mnie. - Wiem, a najlepiej jak moi przeciwnicy zostaną złapani - dodałem. Na tym skończył się nasz dialog i poszedłem do garażu zobaczyć na swoją brykę którą nazwałem Szczerbatek ze względu na kształt i kolor. Sprawdziłem jego stan, a kiedy uznałem że jest w porządku nakleiłem na niego naklejki. Potem ubrałem na siebie kostium który chroni mnie przed obrażeniami podczas wypadku i jest ognioodporny. Kiedy uporałem się z tą czynnością ubrałem na głowę swój hełm który również chroni przed ogniem i daje mi anonimowość. Wyścigi w jakich brałem udział był dziwne, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli gdzie i kiedy się odbędą (nawet policja pilnowała), ale zezwoleń na to nie było. Na te wyścigi przychodziło praktycznie całe Berk, a nikt prócz moich rodziców nie wiedział kim jestem. Najlepsza piątka była nazywana jeźdźcami. Wyjechałem z garażu swoim Chevroletem Corvette C6 i ruszyłem na stacje paliw. Kiedy zatankowałem skierowałem się na tor. Od razu po przybyciu stanąłem na starcie i czekałem na rywali. Co ciekawe moimi przeciwnikami byli moi "koledzy" ze szkoły i klasy. Po lewej był Sączysmark w swoim czerwonym BMW M3 i bliźniaki w zielono-żółtym Aston Martinie DB9. Po prawej miałem Śledzika w brązowym Dodge Viperze SRT 10, oraz Astrid w niebieskim Lamborghini Murciélago. Wyścig się zaczął, a ja na spokojnie sobie wystartowałem, żeby sprawdzić swoich rywali. Oni od razu zużyli cały ładunek NOS (nitro), a taki błąd robią nowicjusze. Spokojnie sobie ich wyprzedziłem, a gdzieś w połowie wyścigu nacisnąłem przycisk dzięki czemu na mecie byłem około 30s wcześniej od nich. Po drodze wjechali w parę budek telefonicznych przez co musieli naprawić swoje auta i płacić mandat policji. Mi za to ludzie bili brawo ponieważ jestem najlepszym jeźdźcem ze wszystkich kierowców. Rozdział 3 W poniedziałek jak poszedłem do szkoły postanowiłem, że się trochę pośmieje z ekipy która ze mną przegrała. Więc kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg szkoły zacząłem się śmiać. - Z czego się śmiejesz chuderlaku? - ostro spytał Sączysmark. - Z was - powiedziałem nadal się śmiejąc i pokazując na nich palcem. - A jest z czego? - dopytała się sucho Astrid. - Wczorajszy wyścig przegraliście z kretesem, sam widziałem jak Tajemniczy Jeździec was rozwala - odpowiedziałem spokojnie na pytanie, a cała szkoła się zebrała. - Co w tym śmiesznego? - dalej się pytała dziewczyna Sączysmarka. - Dzwoniliście do kogoś, że w budki wjeżdżaliście? - ironicznie się spytałem, a szkoła w śmiech - może jeszcze swoje "super bryki" macie tutaj? - Wcale nie jesteś lepszy ze swoim fiacikiem126p - zadrwił Sączysmark. - Skoro jesteś taki dobry to pokaż na co Cię stać - wyzwałem go. - Dziś koło ratusza, wyścig JA KONTRA CZKAWKA!!! - krzyknął na całą szkołę. Wiedziałem, że go zgniotę, ale postanowiłem sobie jedną rzecz, w szkole powiem, że wynająłem najlepszego jeźdźca. Po lekcjach wszyscy poszli oglądać samochody paczki, a ja zacząłem krytykować ich samochody. - Silnik ma mocny, ale hamulce z tego co widzę potrzebują naprawy - powiedziałem to jak fachowiec - na złomie kupiłeś? - szkoła w śmiech, a Smark zrobił się cały czerwony. - Powiedział koleś mający kupę gówna! - krzyknął. Na tym skończyła się nasza konwersacja i pojechałem do domu się przebrać i zjeść obiad. Tortilla była bardzo dobra, więc przebrałem się w kostium, ubrałem hełm i ruszyłem swoją Corvettą pod ratusz. Tam już stał Sączysmark z ekipą tylko że auta reszty były poza trasą. Ruszyliśmy, a ja postanowiłem zainwestować w dobry start i szybką resztę. Zużyłem więc w połowie nitro, a resztę zostawiłem na koniec. Był to łatwy wyścig, ale zaczęła nas gonić policja która przybyła z innego miasta zobaczyć jak mają się nasi dzielni policjanci. My się nimi nie przejęliśmy, a po skończeniu wyścigu ja się po prostu zatrzymałem, a Smark uciekał dalej. Znowu po drodze zbił tylko, że teraz cały przystanek. Podszedł do mnie policjant i zaczął sprawdzać dokumenty. Tak wam powiem, że nikt nie zauważył, że napisałem, że poszli w sobotę do szkoły xD mój błąd Dedykacje dostają Ci którzy powiedzieli, że nie zapłaci, ale nikt nie zgadł w 100% ;) Ja nigdy nie muszę płacić mandatów za przekroczenie prędkości, wyścigi czy jazdę poboczem dzięki prezydentowi państwa. Następnego dnia w szkole wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. Chyba podejrzewają mnie o to że jestem Tajemniczym Jeźdźcem. To prawda nie mylą się, ale wprowadzę ich w błąd. Dlaczego to robię? Bo nie lubiłem być popularny. - To ty jesteś jeźdźcem nr 1 - zaczął Śledzik. - Nie nie jestem - powiedziałem wynająłem go, poza tym czemu on nie chciałby pokazać swojej twarzy? - Bo jest przebiegły i chce być anonimowy - zauważyła Astrid. - Tak odchodząc trochę od tematu, jak ciebie było stać na wynajęcie go? - spytał Sączysmark z kpiną - pieniądze z rynsztoka wyciągnąłeś? - Może - powiedziałem szykując ripostę - ale ja przynajmniej nie jeżdżę autobusem mając samochód. - Ja też nie - odpowiedział Sączysmark. - To czemu płaciłeś za przystanek? - powiedziałem to i odszedłem na lekcje. Jednak na niej zdarzyło się coś strasznego. Nauczycielka od Polskiego najnudniejsza pani w szkole nagle krzyknęła, że to ja jestem najlepszym kierowcą na Berk. Cała klasa się na mnie popatrzyła, a ja dalej szkicowałem swoją Corvette. Podeszła do mnie i powiedziała przy całej klasie, że widziała jak ściaągałem hełm. Musiała mnie zobaczyć przy garażu. Na lekcji strzeliłem soczystego facepalma. - Pewnie się pani pomyliły osoby - spokojnie powiedziałem - o której niby pani mnie widziała. - Po wyścigu ze Smarkiem - te słowa wywołały ogólne zdziwienie bo nie każdy nauczyciel nazywa uczniów przezwiskami. - Ja wtedy byłem w restauracji na ul. Arena - Jak to udowodnisz? - podejrzliwie na mnie popatrzyła. - Nagraniem? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie, jestem "inteligentem". Więc po szkole wszyscy udaliśmy się do tej restauracji, a ja potajemnie poprosiłem o nagranie z soboty. Pan właściciel którym był niemy Swen zgodził się i pokazał wszystkim kiedy jem sobie spokojnie obiad. Wszyscy machnęli ręką i wyszli, a pani cały czas powtarzała, że przecież mnie widziała. Rozdział 4 Kiedy wróciłem do domu to odrobiłem lekcje i wszedłem sobie na laptopa. Obejrzałem różne modele samochodów, ale i tak wole moją Corvette. Na myśl o moim aucie postanowiłem się przejechać. Ubrałem się na jeźdźca i pojechałem ze Szczerbatkiem na parking kierowców. Było na nim około 50 samochodów w tym był jeden jeździec. Więc postanowiłem do niego zagadać. - Co tu robisz Martin? - Szczerze to czekam na ciebie. - Na mnie? - Tak, nie uwierzysz - powiedział się śmiejąc - Sączysmark Cię wyzwał na pojedynek o pozycje i auto. Chyba chce się popisać przed dziewczyną. - O której? - zadał jedno sensowne pytanie. - Jutro o 17.00 tutaj się dowiecie gdzie będzie wyścig, będzie prezydent i policja. Odjechałem z tamtego miejsca z myślą o tym wyścigu. Wcześniej przed bandą Smarka wyścigi były zawsze co tydzień, a teraz już drugi w tym tygodniu. Wróciłem do domu i porozmawiałem chwilę z ojcem na temat wyścigu po czym poszedłem spać. Następnego dnia poszedłem na piechotę do szkoły. Mam tylko 3 km więc mogę sobie pozwolić. Kiedy wszedłem czułem na sobie spojrzenia uczniów, ale się nie przejąłem. Cieszę się, że nikt nie jakich mam rodziców i gdzie pracują. Po lekcjach spacerek do domu i przygotowania do wyścigu. Tak w ogóle to Sączysmark strasznie się chwalił, że będzie się ścigał z Tajemniczym Jeźdźcem. Kiedy sprawdziłem i trochę po dokręcałem wszystkie śrubki w samochodzie ubrałem się w kombinezon i pojechałem na stację paliw. Zatankowałem paliwo i udałem się na parking. Tam czekali na mnie jeźdźcy, a zaraz po mnie przyjechał Sączysmark swoją BMW M3. Zauważyłem, że z tyłu ma 5 butli NOS. Chyba bardzo chce to wygrać. Jeźdźcy wytłumaczyli nam jaka jest trasa. Tak jak się spodziewałem pod koniec jest bardzo niebezpieczny skrót pod mostem, a jeżeli nie jedzie się skrótem to napotka się zakręt który ma 300 stopni w lewo. Wyścig się zaczął, a ja postanowiłem trochę poszpanować i wykorzystałem ruch na drodze i przejechałem pod tirem tak aby mój rywal nie wiedział gdzie jestem, a wtedy użyłem Nitra. Przed skrótem był szeroki zakręt w prawo i ja prowadziłem. Sączysmark mocno zadriftował i uderzył mój przód swoim tyłem nadając mojemu samochodowi idealny kierunek. Wjechałem w skrót, a wypadłem z niego driftem i szybko wjechałem na metę. Samochód bliźniaków Samochód Sączysmarka Samochód Śledzika Samochód AstridSamochód Czkawki Rozdział 5 Dedykuje ten rozdział Użytkowniczki Wikii bo zgadła województwo w którym mieszkam ;) Wszyscy bili mi brawo, a prezydent mi pogratulował jednak poza tłumem zauważyłem, że Sączysmark bije Astrid. Przedarłem się przez tłum i uderzyłem Smarka z plaszczaka w twarz. Schylił się po uderzeniu. Kazałem zabrać Astrid, a sam zwróciłem się do Sączysmarka. - Tak traktujesz kobiety? - spytałem się z gniewem - to musisz dostać nauczkę. Wtedy on uderzył mnie tak, że spadła mi maska. Uderzyłem go pięścią z całej siły. Zamach był tak duży, że automatycznie się odwróciłem do wszystkich. Znikąd pojawiła się telewizja, a tłum ludzi patrzył się na mnie z opadniętymi koparami. Wtedy przyjechały samochody paparazzi i robiły mi zdjęcia. Ja tylko wziąłem swój hełm z ziemi, założyłem go i uciekłem Corvettą do lasu. Pojechałem do mojej oazy spokoju czyli Kruczego Urwiska. Nagle usłyszałem silnik i odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Chociaż się nie obracałem wiedziałem kto przyjechał. - Po co tu jesteś? - spytałem. - Spytać się co to było - odpowiedział mi melodyjny kobiecy głos. - Dałem mu tylko to na co zasłużył - powiedziałem - i zrobię to jeszcze raz jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba. - Dziękuje - powiedziała, wtedy się odwróciłem. Miała na sobie szarą przylegającą do ciał bluzkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Na nogach miała niebieskie rurki i półtrampki takiego samego koloru. Blond warkocz na bok i niebieskie jak woda oczy które patrzyły na mnie z podzięką. - Czyli świat wie już kim jestem - powiedziałem zawiedziony. - Ja się ciesze - powiedziała to i ściągnęła mi maskę - czemu dawałeś się nam poniżać? - Bo to dawało mi siłę w wyścigach - jak to powiedziałem to pocałowała mnie w policzek i uciekła do swojego Lamborghini. Rozdział 6 Nie wiedziałem co zrobić w takiej sytuacji bo zdarzyła się taka pierwszy raz w moim życiu. Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie pocałował, a już na pewno nie obca dziewczyna. Tak, obca bo nic o niej nie wiedziałem. Zacząłem oglądać szkody jakie narobił mi Sączysmark, bo w końcu wjechał we mnie. Ciekawe czy odda mi kluczyki po dobroci. Wiem jedno, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że moimi rodzicami są tak ważne osoby w państwie. Przypomniałem sobie, że mama miała mi dać jakieś nowe auto tylko nie wiem jeszcze jaki. Wsiadłem do swojej Corvetty i pojechałem do domu. Na całe szczęście nikt mnie nie śledził. Kiedy wszedłem do salonu, rodzice oglądali telewizje, a w wiadomościach oczywiście byłem ja. - Co tam? - spytałem. - Pokazują, że najlepszy kierowca w mieście się ujawnił - powiedziała moja mama. - Ciekawe, kto nim jest - rzekłem to z ciekawością, a po chwili wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. - Miałam Ci powiedzieć jakie auto dostaniesz, prawda? - Tak - odpowiedziałem krótko. - Więc dostaniesz Enzo Ferrari - jak to powiedziała to byłem zdziwiony, ponieważ takie drogie auta nie są rozdawane. - Co mam zrobić? - od razu spytałem. - Testować je - powiedział mój tata z uśmiechem. Potem poszedłem spać, bo wiedziałem, że przede mną ciężki dzień. Obudziłem się dość wcześnie, bo o 5.30 więc postanowiłem, że pojeżdżę sobie moim Ferrari i go po testuje. Zjadłem śniadanie, ubrałem się w swój normalny strój (nie do jeżdżenia) i pojechałem swoim samochodem na miasto. Gdzieś tak 10km od domu skapnąłem się, że nie spytałem się mamy na jakie jest paliwo. Więc się wróciłem i spytałem. Jest na takie paliwo jakie lubię czyli na olej napędowy. Ceny były niskie więc było dobrze. Zatankowałem i zanim się zorientowałem była już 7.30. Pojechałem więc do domu po plecak i wróciłem pod szkołę. Czerwone Enzo Ferrari wyróżnia się trochę spośród Volkswagenów Golfów i innych takich samochodów. Jednak przy jednym bardzo eleganckim aucie stał elegancko ubrany gość, a ja już wiedziałem kto to jest. Osoba która wiedziała od początku kim jestem. Jeżdżąca pomarańczowym Maserati MC12. Był to Pyskacz który jedną nogę i rękę stracił przy pracy koło silnika. - Co tutaj porabiasz? -spytałem. - Chce Cię ostrzec, że to Ferrari którym tutaj przyjechałeś ma jedną wadę - powiedział - a mianowicie przy dużych prędkościach skręca lekko w lewo, jednak lekki skręt po pewnym czasie może mieć katastrofalne skutki więc proszę Cię, ścigaj się swoją przetestowaną Corvettą. - Dobrze, zrobię jak uważasz- po tej odpowiedzi udałem się na lekcje. Kiedy tylko wszedłem do szkoły, zauważyłem pewną zmianę, a mianowicie za szkolnymi szafkami schowani byli paparazzi, a uczniowie mnie nagrywają. Ciekawe uczucie kiedy ze szkolnego popychadła awansuje się na najpopularniejszą osobę w kraju. Wykonałem więc jeden ruch który poznałem dzięki pewnej z gier. Rzuciłem sobie pod nogi bombę ze stężonym fosforem co spowodowało efektowną bombę dymną na cały korytarz. Ja sam zapamiętałem drogę i pobiegłem do sali. Pech chciał, że mamy teraz godzinę wychowawczą. Nauczycielka jest zażartą Kibicką wyścigów w których biorę udział, również jest moją fanką. Myślałem, że ten dzień będzie lżejszy. Kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek wszedłem do klasy i rozpętało się piekło. Rozdział 7 Ten rozdział dedykuje Ulkax34, zgadła w czym robiłem auta bohaterów xD Z tego co zdążyłem zauważyć to Sączysmark przed moim wejściem zażarcie kłócił się z panią o to, że ma mi oddać auto. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Natomiast cała klasa przyglądała mi się z podziwem, zaskoczeniem, a dziewczyny z zauroczeniem. To się robiło coraz dziwniejsze. Ja natomiast podszedłem do Smarka i strzeliłem tekstem. - Wyskakuj z kluczyków do BMW. - Od kiedy one Ci się należą? - spytał z pogardą - przecież nie jesteś jeźdźcem. - Nie pitol tylko oddawaj - w końcu raczył mi oddać swoje kluczyki. - Wiesz, że pokazują cię w telewizji i nasz wyścig również - zaskoczył mnie tym, że pokazują nasz wyścig. - Czyli cały świat się dowie co jesteś w stanie zrobić, żeby wygrać - mina mu zrzedła - przecież wjechałeś we mnie. Klasa w śmiech, a ja usiadłem w swojej ławce odosobniony od reszty, jednak pół klasy od razu przesiało się jak najbliżej mnie, a Astrid siedziała koło mnie. Pani urządziła mi pytanie z tego od kiedy jeżdżę i takich rzeczy. Normalnie to była najgorsza lekcja EVER!!! Pomyśleć, że dzień się dopiero zaczął. Dedyk dla CzkawkaHTTYD3, tak to jest NFS Most Wanted ;) Po wszystkich lekcjach byłem bardziej wykończony niż po maratonie na 300km. To było okropne, ale całe szczęście, że dzisiaj nie ma wyścigu. Zastanawia mnie też te, że Astrid zachowuje się podejrzanie wobec mnie. Sączysmark chyba się wkurzył na nią, ale teraz właśnie sprawiam mu miłą niespodziankę. Stoję sobie oparty o BMW M3 i czekam na wkurzonego Smarka. - Cześć - powiedziałem bardzo wesoły. - Cześć - odpowiedział mi dość sucho. - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedziałem podekscytowany. - Jaką? - spytał się podejrzliwie przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. - Refleks - rzekłem i rzuciłem w niego kluczykami. - Przecież wygrałeś wyścig - uświadamiał mi to z otwartymi oczami. - Tak, ale nie potrzebuje dwóch aut wyścigowych - poszedłem sobie do swojego Enzo i pojechałem z szkolnego parkingu. Kiedy tylko wróciłem, przebrałem się, odrobiłem lekcje i... Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie rozmawiamy całą paczką między sobą na zlocie kierowców. Jesteśmy tu od niedawna, ale zdążyłam zauważyć, że przyjechało parę nowych ludzi. Wtedy podjechała wszystkim dobrze znana Corvetta więc ludzie się zebrali. Wszyscy chcieli informacji na temat tajemniczego jeźdźca. - Dzień dobry wszystkim - wesoło powiedział Czkawka który miał na sobie maskę - zapewne chcecie dowiedzieć się na mój temat jak najwięcej, ale ja nic wam nie powiem, lecz szukajcie, a znajdziecie. Ludzie się rozeszli do swoich grup rozmawiając na temat Czkawki, a sam chłopak podszedł do nieznajomych. Chwile z nimi rozmawiał po czym zauważyłam, że podają sobie ręce, a ten najmasywniejszy rzucił w niego kluczykami. Ciekawe... Smutno mi bo nikt prócz Tawny Owl nie komentuje :'( Nie wnikam, ale Czkawka podszedł do nas i powiedział. - Dziś wyzywam was o pieniądze na wyścig - zdziwiło mnie to - Sączysmark, Dagur i bliźniaki. Natomiast Astrid jeżeli możesz oddasz pieniądze zwycięzcy, ok? - Tak - odpowiedzieliśmy chórem. Poszedł i zostawił nas. Jestem aż za bardzo ciekawa gdzie pojechał swoją Corvettą. No nic trzeba się przygotować na wyścig. Pojechałam do domu i się przebrałam. Ubrałam białą koszulkę nie zakrywającą brzucha, zielone krótkie spodenki i moje pół trampki. Pojechałam na wyścig, a wszyscy prócz Czkawki czekali. Nagle podjechało złoto - czerwone Porsche Carrera GT. Przyznam, że mnie zaskoczył. Rozpoczęłam wyścig trzymając torbę pieniędzy, a oni ruszyli. Czkawka najlepiej z nich jechał i idealnie wpadał w drifty. Zaraz przed metą wszystkie samochody prócz Carrery zostały zatrzymane jakby elektrycznym promieniem. Znikąd pojawiła się amerykańska policja do spraw wyścigów ulicznych i zatrzymywała wszystkich. Ja natomiast wrzuciłam torbę z pieniędzmi do środka Porsche, a to wjechało do zaułku strzeżonego przez inny wyścigowy samochód. On uciekł, uciekł ode mnie. Nie wybaczę mu. Rozdział 8 CzkawkaHTTYD3 dostaje dedyk, bo jako jedyny próbował zgadnąć xD Tawny Owl dostaje dedyk również, ponieważ zgadłaś mój wygląd :) Perspektywa Czkawki Czy czuliście kiedyś, że macie wszystko? Ja tak. Czuliście, że nic nie może wam przeszkodzić? Ja tak. A czuliście, że wszystko się rypło? Ja tak. Jadę teraz mostem z Berk do innych wysp. W końcu innych złapała policja. Dobra mam przy sobie około 500 tysięcy dolarów i bardzo mocny samochód więc nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić, ale skoro zadarłem już z amerykańską policją to trzeba to wykorzystać. Włożyłem maskę i wjechałem do miasta Illegalrace ( to jest illegal, ale duże "i" wygląda identycznie jak małe "l" :P). Spotkałem od razu jakichś kierowców którzy przez szyby pokazali mi, że wyzywają mnie na wyścig. Nie wiem komu dać dedyka więc daje wszystkim xD Jechaliśmy szybko, a ja zastanawiałem się czy od razu pokazać im jakim jestem kierowcą czy słabo jeździć. Po chwili namysłu zdecydowałem, że jade a maxa. Drifty nie drifty, a na mecie o dziwo czekali na mnie inni kierowcy patrząc z pogardą w moje oczy. Przejechałem przez metę bokiem robiąc pełno dymu i się zatrzymując. Wysiadłem z auta w masce i kombinezonie i wypaliłem. - Jakieś pretensje? - Wypad z MOJEGO miasta. - Jeżeli tego nie zrobię to co? - Zadrzesz ze wszystkimi tutaj zebranymi. - Powodzenia. Pojechałem zwiedzać miasto, lecz oczywiście policja miejska musiała mieć patrol i zauważyć mnie akurat wtedy jak jechałem sobie po przeciwnym pasie. Zacząłem im uciekać co mi wychodziło lecz za zakrętem zauważyłem blokadę z kolczatką. Zacząłem nawracać driftem jednak ten radiowóz roztrzaskał mi bok i wepchnął w kolczatkę. Zabrali mnie na komisariat, dali zarzuty i puścili wolno. Miło z ich strony, ale nie mam pojęcia czemu, jednak po chwili to się wyjaśniło. - Teraz nie będziesz tak kozaczyć! - krzyknął Minor i odjechał ze swoją ekipą. Ja natomiast udałem się do salonu samochodowego. Kiedy chciałem wybrać lepsze auto grożono mi, ale słabego nie chciałem brać jednak wśród perełek zauważyłem Lotusa Elise. Od razu go kupiłem i pojechałem do warsztatu gdzie został ulepszony. Teraz stał przede mną fioletowy Lotus, którym wyzwałem Minora i jego ekipę na walką. Podczas wyścigu... Właśnie wpadam w zakręt i po wewnętrznej wyprzedzam wszystkich dzięki mojemu niezastąpionemu nitro. Lotus ma tak dobre przyspieszenie i przyczepność, że zakręty z prędkością 300 km/h to jest dla niego pestka więc wygraną mam jak w banku, a że banki lubią oszukiwać to oczywiście musiała się pojawić policja. Wymijałem ich lawirując pomiędzy radiowozami, a wtedy z przeciwka wyjechały ciężkie SUV-y. Jeden skręt kierownicą i szybkie odbicie w drugą tym samochodem powodowało śmieszną kombinację, ale bardzo skuteczną. Wyminąłem SUV-y i wjechałem na metę od razu uciekając policji. Lotus Elise Czkawki Rozdział 9 Właśnie siedzę w szpitalu po wypadku samochodowym, a lekarze nie wpuszczają nikogo do środka. Zapewne spytacie co się stało. Stało się to, że Minor i jego banda zacisnęli mnie w samochodzie swoimi samochodami oraz zostawili na drodze. Mam złamaną nogę, żebra i rękę. Wszystko mnie boli i w ogóle czuje się fatalnie. Do zdrowia mam wrócić za jakiś 1 rok. Czuje, że wyjdę z wprawy. Będę musiał się przyzwyczaić do samochodu co mnie przeraża, bo te pojazdy to moje życie. 1 rok później... Wychodzę z szpitala już całkiem zdrów. Udaję się właśnie do salonu samochodowego, bo dostałem od pewnej osoby zaliczkę pod warunkiem, że Minor zostanie ośmieszony, zhańbiony i zabrany na policję. Mi to pasuje więc kupiłem sobie Forda GT. Następnie pojechałem do mechanika i ulepszyłem ten samochód. Teraz na bokach miał płomienie, a na masce czachę. Postanowiłem, że pojeżdżę po mieście przyzwyczaić się do wozu i jazdy. Szło mi to opornie, a po drodze spotkałem jakiegoś człowieka w białej Toyocie Suprze z niebieskimi winylami. Pokazał mi żebym jechał za nim, więc to zrobiłem. Dojechaliśmy do jakiegoś starego garażu nad którym pisało "Sklep POLA". Wjechaliśmy do niego, a tam ten człowiek się przedstawił. - Jestem Jakub *********, a mój nick wśród kierowców to Jakubus ( wprowadziłem siebie xD, trochę się teraz opiszę) - przedstawił się, a wyglądał na miłego, wysoki blondyn z niebieskimi oczami i fryzem do tyłu. Ubrany w niebieskie dżinsy rurki, szarą bluzę z kapturem i szare trampki - Już chwilę jeżdżę po tym mieście, a ciebie widzę tutaj pierwszy raz od roku. To miażdżenie nie wyszło ci na dobre, ale teraz posram się tobie pomóc. - Dobrze, ale nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać - powiedziałem co myślałem. - Możesz - szybka odpowiedź - żeby wyzwać Minora na wyścig musisz zdobyć szacunek jego ludzi, a potem ich pokonać. W jego gangu jest piątka ludzi, każdy z nich organizuje wyścigi co jakichś czas, a ty musisz ich pokonać. - To kiedy pierwszy wyścig? - spytałem pełen entuzjazmu. - Na początku musisz trochę się przyzwyczaić do samochodu, a potem się ścigać - mina mi zrzedła na myśl o treningu. Przez dwa dni trenowałem dawne triki, a kiedy mój kolega uznał, że jestem gotów powiedział, że wyścig odbędzie się za godzinę w centrum miasta. Ruszyłem przed siebie jak szalony natomiast mój przyjaciel prawdopodobnie został. Stanąłem na starcie i czekałem na rozpoczęcie, a zaraz przed nim przyjechał mój towarzysz swoją Suprą. Wystartowaliśmy, a Supra popruła do przodu. Jednak ja ją dogoniłem i na sygnały poprosiłem, żeby stratował jednego z członków wyścigu. Jak poprosiłem tak zrobił po czym mnie dogonił i razem po chwili wjechaliśmy na metę. Wtedy z za rogu wyłoniło się Audi A4 Coupe, a kierowca pokazał na mnie. Zrozumiałem to tak, że mam się z nim ścigać, a Jakub pokiwał głową i odjechał obracając się o 180 stopni. Ruszyliśmy najbardziej zaludnioną ulicą miasta cały czas się wyprzedzając. Wiedziałem dzięki koledze, że pod koniec tej trasy jest ostry zakręt o 160 stopni w lewo. Wykonałem więc idealny drift równomiernie z moim przeciwnikiem i włączyłem nitro dzięki czemu wypadłem z zakrętu z prędkością torpedy. Przejechałem przez metę pierwszy i dodatkowo stratowałem mojego przeciwnika po wyścigu. Zostało jeszcze tylko czterech. Ford GT Czkawki Rozdział 10 Pojechałem do naszego garażu, ale jakiś kilometr przed nim niebiesko-białą Toyota zajechała mi drogę. - Chcesz zginąć? - spytałem podnosząc jedną brew pod maską i wysiadając z samochodu. - Zatrzymać cię - spokojnie odpowiedział. - Dlaczego? - Gliny. - Gliny?! - Gliny. - Spoko - bardzo inteligenty dialog. - Posłuchaj, ja muszę na chwilę jechać w pewne miejsce, a ty masz w GPS'ie wgraną pewną mapę, a tam jest mój drugi garaż. Zadomów się tam, a ja może za dwa dni wrócę. Perspektywa Jakubusa (xD) Chwilę się jedzie do tego państwa, ale dojechałem do granicy. Wjechałem do miasta, a po chwili zaraz podjechał cały gang i próbował mnie zatrzymać, ale ja się nie dałem i dążyłem do celu. Znajduje się dość daleko za centrum, ale myślę, że dam radę. W końcu czerwonemu BMW M3 udało się zajechać mi drogę. - Po co tu przyjeżdżasz? - Mam sprawę do załatwienia i mi w niej nie przeszkodzisz - zgryźliwie powiedziałem do kierowcy który już wysiadł z auta. Jego błąd, bo wrzuciłem wsteczny i odjechałem. Zajechałem pod ogromny dom, zaparkowałem samochód i zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzył mi ogromny mężczyzna z rudą brodą i zaprosił do środka. - W jakiej sprawie pan przyszedł? - spytał się mężczyzna. - W sprawie samochodu waszego syna - spokojnie odpowiedziałem. Valka się zakrztusiła kawą, a Stoik patrzył na mnie jak na wariata - muszę go odcholować w pewne miejsce i nie będzie czekał w garażu. Rodzice popatrzyli na siebie i pokiwali głowami na znak zgody. Zadzwoniłem po lawetę i kazałem jej zabrać samochód pod wyznaczony adres. Sam wsiadłem do samochodu i zacząłem wracać. Oczywiście zaczepił mnie gang Sączysmarka i całkowicie przyszpilił samochód. - Co teraz zrobisz? - spytał się wychodząc. - Ucieknę - szybka odpowiedź. - Pozwolę ci jechać jeżeli się będziesz ścigał z jednym z moich ludzi - powiedział i patrzył na mnie chytrze. Wtedy zauważył przejeżdżającą lawetę która ciągnęła czarną Corvettę C6. Zaczął się śmiać, a ja kiwnąłem głową do jednego z jego podopiecznych. Wyścig się zaczął, a ja od razu pognałem z nitrem do mety. Prosty wyścig dla Supry. Przejechałem przez metę i od razu udałem się do swojego miasta. Kiedy dojechałem do garażu podpisałem laweciarzowi druczek i zawołałem Czkawkę. Skąd wiem jak się nazywa? Widziałem go w szkole. Kiedy zszedł widziałem, że łezka mu się w oku zakręciła. Od razu podbiegł i wziął mi kluczyki do samochodu. Przy okazji przytulił mnie serdecznie. Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał na przejażdżkę nieświadom, że umówiłem go na spotkanie. Rozdział 11 Perspektywa Astrid Sączysmark to największy idiota świata. Puścił swojego człowieka na wyścig po prostej z Toyotą Suprą. Poza tym cały czas wszystkim wmawia, że jestem jego dziewczyną, a tak było ale już nie jest. Ludzie w to wierzą, bo kontroluje on jeden z czterech obszarów Berk. Oczywiście wśród kierowców. Sprawa z Czkawką ucichła jednak Smark twierdzi, że widział jak jego samochód jest ciągnięty przez lawetę zapewne do konfiskacji. Śmiał się z niego jednak ja myślę inaczej. Mam nadzieję, że wróci do nas i pokaże Drago kto tu rządzi. Zmieniałam do niego nastawienie i mu wybaczyłam. Właśnie, Drago. Przejmuje on najważniejszy z czterech terenów Berk. Innymi przywódcami są Smark, Dagur i bliźniaki rządzą na spółkę. Kupili sobie dwa takie same Astony Martiny.' '''Ja należę do gangu Sączysmarka jednak nie przemalowałam samochodu na czerwony jak reszta tylko zostawiłam sobie niebieski. Teraz jadę po swoim obszarze, bo inaczej by mnie stratowali. Niestety, ale mój dom mieści się w strefie Drago. On jest najgorszy z przywódców, a ja musiałam przez godzinę prosić go o pozwolenie na przejazd. Życie kierowców na Berk jest teraz bardzo ciężkie zwłaszcza tych nowych. Na przykład ta Toyota Supra która ostatnio przyjechała. Współczuje gościowi choć wygrał jeden wyścig, bo zadarł ze Smarkiem, a ten też się nie patyczkuje z ludźmi. Ciekawe czy tym razem zatrzyma mnie przyboczny Krwawdonia. Jeszcze wam nie mówiłam, że niektórzy po tym wyścigu rok temu przesiedzieli w więzieniu parę dni i wyszli za kaucją Drago. Dzięki temu wszyscy lubią Krwawdonia i nienawidzą Czkawkę oprócz mnie. Nawet zapomnieli o najlepszym kierowcy. Jednak gdyby się teraz pojawił ze swoimi umiejętnościami pokonałby wszystkich. Zwłaszcza jeżeli miałby Szczerbatka ze sobą. Najciekawsze jest to, że moja Wichura jest tak szybka jak Szczerbek, ale tamten ma lepsze przyspieszenie. Chociaż według dawnych jeźdźców, ich przywódca nigdy nie osiągnął maksymalnej prędkości tą Corvettą. Hakokieł czyli BMW M3 Sączysmarka wolno się rozpędza, ale jest ciężki i szybki. Jot i Wym czyli samochody bliźniaków są identyczne lecz kiedy nacisną jeden przycisk i ustawią się przed przeciwnikiem zasłonią mu szybę dymem. Sztukamięs czyli Viper Śledzika jest najcięższy ze wszystkich naszych samochodów więc trzeba uważać kiedy wyjedzie nam z tarana. Śledzik należy do gangu bliźniaków i też nie przemalował swojego pojazdu. Teraz wjeżdżam do garażu. Weszłam do salonu i zauważyłam, że mój tata kupił dla mnie gazetę i ją czyta. Ciekawe, ponieważ nigdy nie interesował się światem kierowców. Zjadła obiad który podała mi mama i nie wytrzymałam. - Co jest takiego ciekawego w tej gazecie? -spytałam. - Podobno w Ameryce w Illegalrace jakichś człowiek pokonuje tamtejszych kierowców, a jeździ Fordem GT - zatkało mnie. W każdym artykule mówiono, że nikt nie pokona kierowców w Illegalrace. Ciekawi mnie czy kierowca zainteresuje się Berk, ale nie sądzę. Rozdział 12 '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' Jadę sobie po mieście kiedy nagle drogę zajechało mi szare Porsche Cayman S. Cieszę się, że z tego miasta zna mnie tylko Jakub, bo inaczej ludzie pokonywali by mnie śmiechem. Wyszliśmy z samochodu i zaczęliśmy konwersacje: - Zostaliśmy umówieni na spotkanie - powiedział nieznajomy. - Ja nic o tym nie wiem - wzniosłem ręce w geście obronnym. - Zmieniłeś samochód, ale w niczym Ci to nie pomoże - okrążył mnie i zaczął wsiadać do swojego samochodu - zaczynamy, prosto do zatoczki. Ruszyliśmy, a ja postanowiłem, że nie pokaże mu pełnych obrotów tego auta i będę jechał 300 km/h. Była to dość prosta droga w sensie dosłownym, ponieważ spotkałem tylko dwa zakręty. Oczywiście wygrałem, bo Cayman troszkę się przegrzał w połowie drogi. Pojechałem do naszego garażu i spotkałem się z uśmiechniętym kierowcą. - Gratuluje pokonania kolejnego przeciwnika - poklepał mnie po plecach - podobno sam Minor powiedział, że wyzywa cię na wyścig za dwa dni przez całe miasto. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę i poszliśmy spać, ponieważ następne dwa dni będą bardzo ciężkie dla mnie o czym miałem się przekonać. Rozdział 13 Rano zjedliśmy śniadanie, a potem wyruszyłem na miasto poznać ulice dokładniej. Jednak oczywiście musiałem spotkać radiowóz policji który od razu rozpoczął pościg. Jechałem dość szybko kiedy nagle zauważyłem, że nikt mnie nie ściga. Zdziwiłem się jednak zrozumiałem o co chodzi kiedy zauważyłem za sobą podmuchy wiatru, kurz i helikopter policji. Wtedy z bocznych uliczek wyjechały Corvetty C6 do spraw wyścigów ulicznych i zajechały mi drogę tworząc szczelną blokadę. Ja zaciągnęłam ręczny (cały czas jechałem) i wykonałem zwrot o 180 stopni. Ruszyłem w drugą stronę i wziąłem do ręki swojego Samsunga Galaxy S4. - Potrzebuje pomocy - starałem się mówić spokojnie chociaż bardzo się stresowałem - gonią mnie gliny, a teraz podjeżdżam do starej fabryki marmolady i będę się kierował do centrum. - Zaraz będę - odpowiedział i się rozłączył, a ja ustawiłem sobie GPS do centrum i skupiłem się na unikaniu radiowozów. Nie jest to łatwa robota, ponieważ im nie jest szkoda samochodów, a mi tak. Dojeżdżam do centrum i w ciemnej uliczce widzę niebiesko - białą Toyotę Suprę która tylko czeka na mój ruch. Przejechałem koło niego, a on wypuścił kolczatkę która rozstawiła się na całej ulicy i podjechał o mnie. Najciekawsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jeżdżę pół dnia, a mam prawie pełny bak. Cała policja zatrzymała się przed kolczatką i zrezygnowała z pościgu, a my udaliśmy się do garażu. Założyliśmy się, że on złapie mnie jako policjant w NFS Rivals* na naszych konsolach. Tak kupiliśmy sobie konsole żeby mieć co robić kiedy czekamy aż policja przestanie się tak nami interesować. Ja grałem jako kierowca, a Kuba jako policjant. Strasznie dobrze grał no ale co zrobię. Graliśmy do wieczora,i zjedliśmy kolacjo po czym poszliśmy spać * Need for speed Rivals - gra wyszła w 2013 roku i można w niej grać jako glina lub kierowca. Rozdział 14 Dzień ostatecznej zemsty i starcia nadchodził. Czekam właśnie na Minora przed komisariatem policji w Illegalrace. Już widzę w oddali zbliżające się Lamborghini Aventador. Szary lakier z czerwonymi płomieniami świadczą o pozycji kierowcy. Ustawił się na ustalonym starcie i pokazał na migi, że zaczynamy. Ruszyliśmy, a za nami pozostał tylko kurz. Droga którą wybraliśmy była kręta i niebezpieczna, ale pod koniec występowała długa prosta. Moja Corvetta nie za dobrze się spisywała na początku, ale potem na ostatniej prostej mogła pokazać swoją moc. Przez całą trasę byłem drugi lecz pod koniec musiałem jechać najszybciej jak potrafiłem żeby pokonać Minora, więc włączyłem nitro i depnąłem gaz. Szczerbatek pokazał swoją potęgę poprzez to, że wyprzedził przeciwnika w połowie prostej i cały czas przyspieszał, a licznik wskazywał już 450 km/h. Zauważyłem, że na końcu trasy jest klif za który można wypaść. Zacząłem okropnie hamować po przejeździe przez metę i jak najbardziej starałem się zmniejszyć prędkość pojazdu. Driftowałem wjeżdżałem na górki i zatrzymałem się tak, że balansowałem na zawieszeniu Szczerbiego. W lusterku zauważyłem, że Minor chce mnie zepchnąć do wody. Przeskoczyłem więc na tylne siedzenie zmieniając bieg na wsteczny i rzuciłem cegła (która nie wiem skąd się tam wzięła) w pedał gazu. Samochód zaczął się wycofywać, a ja znowu skoczyłem tylko, że na przednie siedzenie i skręciłem kierownicą w prawo. Ledwo minąłem przywódcę gangu który wpadł z samochodem do wody i zdjąłem cegłę z gazu (xD). Kiedy już ochłonąłem ruszyłem do naszego garażu. - Wygrałem i uszedłem z życiem! - krzyknąłem wchodząc do naszego pokoju jednak mina mi zrzedła. We mnie były wycelowane dwa karabiny szturmowe, a na szyji Kuby trzymany był sztylet przez jednego z oficerów, - Wpadłeś prosto w naszą zasadzkę - powiedział oficer z wyraźnym triumfem. - Tak, ale ja mam na was haka - cieszę się, że nie ściągnąłem maski. - Może kotwice, co!! - powiedział śmiejąc się, lecz zauważył dym który wydobywał się z mojego kostiumu - co to?! Bomba dymna wybuchła, a ja od razu przywaliłem oficerowi w nos odtrącając go od Kuby i rzuciłem mu kluczyki do mojego starego Forda GT. Szybko się pożegnaliśmy i pojechaliśmy w swoich kierunkach. Rozdział 15 Dedyk dla Karolinka linka malinka i CzkawkaHTTYD3 ;) Autostrada do Berk jest strasznie długa. Jednak z moim samochodem nie może konkurować nawet droga. Uciekam z USA i ścigają mnie dzielni policjanci. Zastawili mi drogę ucieczki czyli przejście graniczne ciężarówką (pomysł kolegi) lecz zapomnieli, że mam niskie auto. Przejechałem pod nim i już byłem na terytorium Berk. Wtedy policja się odczepiła, a mnie nie stało nic na drodze do Berk. Na Berk jechałem takimi ścieżkami, żeby nikt mnie nie zauważył i w końcu schowałem Szczerbatka do garażu. Jeszcze miałem przy sobie kluczyki do domu więc wszedłem do środka. Zastałem rodziców oglądających "Snajpera", nie powiem fajny film, ale jeszcze mnie nie zauważyli. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju i się przebrałem oraz ogólnie wszystko ogarnąłem. Zszedłem na dół jak gdyby nigdy nic i dopiero jak o mało co nie stłukłem wazonu po babci rodzice się na mnie popatrzyli. Chyba widzieli ducha, a nie mnie. Jednak w ich oczach zaczęły się pojawiać łzy, aż w końcu mnie przytulili. Nie mam pojęcia ile tak staliśmy, ale było fajnie znowu być w rodzinie. Opowiedziałem im wszystko co przeżyłem za ten czas, a oni powiedzieli mi jak jest na Berk. Zapomniałem o Drago w tym czasie jak byłem w Illegal race. Musze też sobie załatwić jakiś transport bo Berk, bo moje Enzo zostało skradzione w zeszłym tygodniu co dowiedziałem się od rodziców. Zadzwoniłem do Pyskacza, a ten na początku był szczęśliwy, że żyje, a potem przyjął moją prośbę z powagą. Powiedział, że przywiezie mi to za dwa dni. W tym czasie zaplanowałem już sobie czas. Mam zamiar oglądnąć parę filmów i odrobić zaległości do matury. Mam taką jedną zaufaną osobę która załatwi wszystko. Przepraszam, że tak długo nie pisałem ale jestem chory i wena ze mnie wyleciała :( Moja mama jest po prostu boska!!! Załatwiła mi wszystko co potrzebne do matury. 10 tomów książek które potrzebowałem na zdanie matury. Myślałem, że oglądnę filmy ale jednak szkoła mi tego nie da. Maturę piszę za trzy dni więc muszę się postarać. Nie pytajcie czemu tak późno się przygotowuje bo to u mnie normalne. Siadłem więc w książkach i uczyłem się, tak mi zleciały dwa dni. Dwa dni później... Pyskacz przywiózł mi moje auto którym jest Opel Astra. Chce być anonimowy więc dlatego chciałem takie slabe auto. Pojechałem do szkoły na maturę która miała się odbyć w pięciu dniach. Pięć dni później... Na maturze siadałem w takich miejscach aby być najmniej widoczny i wychodziłem ostatni z sali. Chyba nikt mnie nie wykrył, ale ja wykryłem moich starych znajomych ze szkoły. Siedzieli koło siebie po drugiej stronie sali. Postanowiłem, że będę kontynuował swoją wyścigową karierę na Berk. Na początek pokonam Sączysmarka, bo od zawsze mnie wkurzał. Jeździ swoim BMW i terroryzuje zachodnią część miasta. Bliźniaki dowodzą wschodnią, a Dagur południową. Drago zostawiam na deser. Wsiadłem do Szczerbatka i pojechałem do miejsca w którym spotykała się cała paczka ze szkoły jeszcze przed moim odejściem. Miałem nadzieję, że ich tam spotkam. Nie myliłem się i wjechałem w sam środek ich kółka przez co niektórzy musieli się odsunąć. Robiłem pętle i wyjechałem ze środka po czym zawróciłem, żeby być do nich przodem. Patrzyli się na mnie z niedowierzaniem i strachem, a ja jedynie zamknąłem oczy, a kiedy je otworzyłem to wyszedłem z auta. - Wyzywam cię - od razu rzuciłem. - Kogo? - spytała Astrid. - Smarkacza - wszyscy się zaśmiali oprócz mnie i tego wymienionego. - Dziś o 20 przy dokach - powiedział i splunął na ziemie. Odjechałem, żeby się przygotować na wyścig który nie będzie ciężki. Poinformowałem o tym rodziców i odrestaurowałem moją Corvette. Dedyk dla Tawny Owl za pomysł :) dziękuje Czekam na niego w dokach lecz zamiast BMW nadjeżdża czerwone Enzo Ferrari. Ten prostak mi je ukradł, krzyknąłem do siebie w myślach. Ustawiliśmy się na starcie, a Astrid wyszła na środek. Wystartowaliśmy równo, ponieważ Enzo ma lepsze przyspieszenie od BMW inaczej został by z tyłu. Szliśmy łeb w łeb do czasu jak zajechał mi drogę zaraz przed strasznie ostrym zakrętem. Widziałem, że nie panuje nad kierownicą więc uderzyłem go w bok przez co idealnie wszedł w zakręt lecz zapłaciłem za to wysoką cenę. Rozdział 16 Czuję się jakbym był pocięty na małe kawałeczki, a łeb mi pęka w szwach. Przed sobą widzę tylko biały sufit i nic więcej, zero dzwięków. Następnego dnia... Czuję sie znacznie lepiej i wywnioskowałem, że jestem w szpitalu. Właśnie wszedł lekarz. - Wtam panie Haddock - powiedział lekarz z uśmiechniętą miną - widzę, że jest pan w dobrym humorze, jednak musze zniszczyć ten uśmiech. - Czemu pan mi to chce zrobić - powiedziałem robiąc sztuczną smutną minę. - Ponieważ stracił pan lewą nogę w wypadku - mina mi zrzedła - zamiast niej będzie pan mieć protezę która nie będzie się wyrózniać. - Czy będe mógł jeździć samochodem? - Tak, ale tylko przystosowanym do pana. Odszedł zostawiając mnie z tą myślą samego. Będzie trzeba przerobić mojego Szczerbiego na przystosowany do mnie. Myśle, że jakoś to zniosę. Po chwili do pokoju wpadli moi rodzice z ulgą w oczach. - Jak dobrze, że żyjesz - powiedziała mama tuląc mi się w ramiona. - Przynajmniej uratowałem kogoś innego - rzekłem uśmiechając się. - Jak to? -spytał się tata. - Ścigaliśmy się z Sączysmarkiem który jechał moim starym Enzo jednak on nie wiedział, że ono skręca samo w lewo i widziałem, że się nadzieje na krawężnik i prawdopodobnie zginie więc mocno go uderzyłem w bok i on idealnie wjechał w zakręt no, a ja ... - urwałem - a ja wylądowąłem tutaj. - Masz dobry uczynek na sumieniu - odparł tata i się uśmiechnął. Odeszli, a w odwiedziny przyszli moi starzy "znajomi". - Przegrałeś - krzyknął Sączysmark wchodząc do mojej sali. - Prędzej cię uratowałem - cicho powiedziałem. - Tak uratowałeś mnie, ale przed samym sobą - rzekł śmiejąc mi się w twarz. Wtedy podeszła Astrid i rąbnęła go w ramię z całej siły. - Jak możesz tak mówić on cię uratował - wysyczała mu w twarz. Cieszę się, że po odwiedzinach rodziców założyłem maskę, bo inaczej zobaczyli by mój uśmieszek na ustach. - Możecie wyjść? - spytałem na co Astrid wzięła Sączysmarka wykręcając mu ucho, a reszta odeszła bez słowa. Tydzień później... Mój Szczerbek został dostosowany do mojego stanu więc znowu mogę wariować. Jednak muszę się przyzwyczaić do nowej nogi którą mi zamontowali i uważać na rodziców gdy jeżdżę, bo oni mówią że "muszę odpoczywać". Sączysmark nadal się ze mnie śmieje, że jestem największą łamagą ale jest jedyny, ponieważ wszyscy inni oprócz Drago zmienili do mnie nastawienie. Są mili i uprzejmi wobec mnie, a dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej się do mnie kleją. Teraz znowu czekam na Smarka, bo chce się zrewanżować. Wyścig był bardzo prosty, lecz kiedy tylko wyszedłem z samochodu podszedł do mnie przeciwnik i uderzył pięścią w twarz z całej siły co spowodowało mój upadek. Od razu zaczęli do mnie podbiegać ludzie by mi pomóc jednak nie zdołali powstrzymać Sączysmarka przed paroma kopniakami w brzuch. Mój umysł był biały i nie czułem bólu, ale po minach kolegów widziałem, że nie jest ze mną najlepiej. Wezwali karetkę która po chwili przyjechała i mnie zabrała. Miesiąc później... Po tej kopaninie przy Sączysmarku zostali tylko jego najwierniejsi ludzie, a jest ich garstka. Ja natomiast pokonałem bliźniaki i Dagura. Szykuje się na Drago który jeździ swoim bordowym Bugatti Veyronem. Perspektywa Astrid ' Dawno sobie nie kupowałam tego czasopisma dla kierowców więc postanowiłam, że nadrobię zaległości. Wykupiłam wszystkie czasopisma od paru tygodni i wzięłam się do czytania. Pierwsze cztery gazety zawierały głównie wieści z Illegalrace w którym kierowcy zostali pokonani przez tajemniczego kierowcę w Corvecie C6. Zamieścili też zdjęcie, a ja zdębiałam. Przecież to samochód Czkawki w dodatku piszą, że jechał on z prędkością 450 km/h. Od razu wypadłam z domu, żeby zdążyć na wyścig chłopaka moich marzeń z Drago. Wsiadłam do swojej Wichurki i popędziłam na start. Szybko tam dotarłam ze względu na to, że mieszkam w tej części miasta, więc ciężko nie było. Kiedy tylko zaparkowałam swój wóz, zauważyłam ustawionych już zawodników. Ktoś pokazał znaki i ruszyli. Wszyscy cierpliwie wyczekiwali na ich przyjazd ponieważ wyścig kończył się w tym samym miejscu w którym się zaczynał. Ktoś zapalił dwie flary i postawił na drodze, a ja wdałam się w zażartą dyskusje ze Śledzikiem na temat tego kto wygra. Przy okazji założyliśmy się, że Czkawka będzie jechał przy mecie około 400 km/h więc mój kolega wziął fotoradar który sobie pożyczył od taty i ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji. Nie musiał długo czekać, ponieważ powyżej wymieniony kierowca wjechał na metę i z impetem zawrócił o 180 stopni. Kiedy Śledź zobaczył prędkość to nie mógł domknąć buzi. Podeszłam do niego i zauważyłam, że na liczniku pisze 550 km/h. Po jakiejś minucie przyjechał Drago z swoim Bugatti i wysiadł wkurzony. Skierował się do Czkawki i szedł z wściekłą miną. Jednak tamten wyciągnął pistolet i w niego wymierzył. Chwila, PISTOLET!!! - Jesteś zatrzymany w imieniu policji - powiedział Czkawka. Rozdział 17 '''Perspektywa narratora ' Wszyscy panikowali, ponieważ z nikąd pojawiły się policjyjne Pontiaci GTO i zatarasowały drogę. Niektórzy próbowali uciec jednak od razu zostawali zatrzymani. - Od kiedy jesteś policjantem?! - krzyknął Drago. - Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem - spokojnie odpowiedział Czkawka. - Jak nie jak tak! - znowu krzyczał Krwawdoń. - Jagnie to dziecko wilka (kto załapał suchara?) - cięta riposta chłopaka uciszyła rywala - umówiłem się z burmistrzem, że cię pokonam, a potem zatrzyma cię policja. - Pod zarzutem? - sucho spytał posiadacz Bugatti. - Pod zarzutem demoralizacji porządnych kierowców - policjanci zatrzymali Krwawdonia, a Haddock oddał pistolet policjantowi po czym wsiadł do Szczerbatka i odjechał. Astrid od razu wsiadła do swojego Lamborghini i pognała do niego, a policja ustąpiła jej z drogi. Jechała szybko, a kiedy go dogoniła zajechała mu drogę. Wysiedli z samochodów i stanęli twarzą w twarz. - Ty jesteś tym wspaniałym kierowcą z Illegalrace który zadarł z Amerykańską policją - powiedziała Astrid udając detektywa. - Tak - rzekł chłopak drapiąc się po głowie - jednak nie mów nikomu, bo wtedy nie będę miał rywali. - Wręcz przeciwnie - to zdanie zdziwiło Czkawkę. - Jak to, przeciwnie? - spytał nic nie rozumiejąc z sytuacji. - Czytałam na forach i ludzie palą się, żeby cię spotkać - zrobiła krótką przerwę - jesteś sławny Czkawka, cały świat o tobie wie. Ostatnio nawet puszczali Cię w telewizji. - Wut?! - krzyknął i wytrzeszczył oczy, a na potwierdzenie słów Astrid nagle przyjechały różne wyścigowe samochody i każdy kierowca bez wyjątku chciał autograf od sławnego kierowcy. 'Perspektywa Sączysmarka ' Ten prostak stał się sławny!!! Pokażę mu kto tu jest lepszy. Wsiadłem do swojego BMW i ruszyłem w tłum który mi się usuwał z drogi. Okrążałem tego chuderlaka cały czas balansując na drifcie. On tylko się patrzył na mnie z miną największego głąba w świecie, więc przestałem się ślizgać i ruszyłem prosto na niego. W końcu nie będzie mi zabierał sławy! Jednak zaraz przed uderzeniem wjechał we mnie jakiś inny samochód i nie pamiętam potem nic. Chyba oszaleję! '''Perspektywa Czkawki Ten idiota chciał mnie zabić! Ale ja podziękuje Astrid z całego serca jednak potem. Uratowała mnie co chce jej wynagrodzić jednak nie przy wszystkich. Teraz trzeba ją ratować, więc rzuciłem się do samochodu i wyciągnąłem dziewczynę ze środka. Była obolała, ale szczęśliwa więc miło się uśmiechnąłem. Perspektywa Astrid On ma takie piękne oczy. Mogłabym w nie patrzeć całymi latami, a i tak by mi się nie znudziły. Jednak martwię się o moja Wichurę, ponieważ ona odniosła największe obrażenia. Czkawka chyba wie o czym myślę, bo od razu pokazał innym, żeby wezwali lawetę i zawieźli mój samochód do jakiegoś dobrego mechanika. Jak poprosił tak się stało, więc nie będę narzekać, bo leże w ramionach chłopaka moich marzeń. Jak zaczął odwracać głowę w inną stronę to tak jakby odruchowo go pocałowałam w policzek. Moje policzki płonęły! Rozdział 18 Perspektywa Czkawki ''' Postawiłem Astrid i wsiadłem do Szczerbatka. Pojechałem do domu, ochłonąć po całej sprawie, więc włączyłem sobie Birdmana i oglądałem film. W tym czasie przyszli rodzice i zmusili mnie do mówienia o tym jak minął mi dzień. Prosili więc zatrzymałem film i opowiedziałem o wszystkim włącznie z całusem. Dzisiaj nie mam już na nic siły, więc pójdę spać. Położyłem się do ciepłego łózka i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się dość wcześnie, więc postanowiłem, że ogarnę facebooka. Kiedy wszedłem zauważyłem około cały dzień roboty. Ile założyłem tyle mi to zajęło, a potem poszedłem coś zjeść, bo padałem z głodu. - Co tak cały dzień siedziałeś w pokoju? - spytał mnie tata. - Musiałem ogarnąć swojego facebooka - szczerze odpowiedziałem. - A znalazłeś jakąś dziewczynę? - Przez internet? - spytałem marszcząc brwi. Nie odezwał się, a ja poszedłem do garażu i oglądałem co trzeba zrobić ze Szczerbatkiem. Potem poszedłem do pokoju i położyłem się spać. Kiedy wstałem następnego dnia szybko zjadłem śniadanie i udałem się do garażu. Wyciągnąłem karcher'a i wymyłem mój samochód. Oczywiście użyłem piany z woskiem. Niestety podczas tego mycia zeszły naklejki, więc postanowiłem, że nakleję nowe. Miałem tylko jedne które mi się podobały, więc zacząłem przyklejać. Z godzinę mi to zajęło, a potem porządnie go odkurzyłem i zawiesiłem odświeżacz w kształcie nocnej furii. Lubie tego smoka, bo wyraża mój samochód. Odświeżenie Szczerbatka zajęło mi pół dnia, a potem zjadłem obiad i pojechałem na miasto. Moim ostatnim krokiem było zatankowanie, ponieważ paliwo za cały czas się spaliło. Zatankowałem do pełna i zapłaciłem sprzedawcy dość pokaźną sumkę. Postanowiłem, że przejadę się po "wyzwolonym" mieście. Jechałem spokojnie nie spiesząc się jednak w pewnym momencie drogę zjechały mi policyjne Bugatti Veyrony i sam tata. - Nie mówiłeś, że masz na pieńku z Amerykańską policja - powiedział wychodząc, a ja odsunąłem szybę tylko po to, żeby mu coś powiedzieć. - Mówiłem, ale musiałeś widocznie nie słuchać - wykonałem szybki obrót o 180 stopni, zasunąłem szybę i odjechałem. Oczywiście w pogoń ruszyła za mną policja, ale ja włączyłem radiostacje i skomunikowałem się moją paczką. Zgodzili się mi pomóc wiedząc o niebezpieczeństwie. Umówiliśmy się, że będą na mnie czekać koło u. Arena. Jestem aktualnie na drugim końcu miasta, więc mają czas. Ustawiłem GPS i przyspieszyłem podsłuchując policję przez radiostacje. Po chwili byłem przy Arenie i zauważyłem, że przygotowali kolczatki, więc włączyłem nitro. Policja idealnie została w tyle dzięki czemu idealnie wjechała w kolczatkę. Wszystkim radiowozom poszły opony, a my uciekliśmy. Znam taką jedną kryjówkę którą niedawno znalazłem, a jest zapomniana i na uboczu. Upewniłem się, że nikogo nie ma i wjechaliśmy do niej, zadzwoniłem na numer właściciela i wykupiłem dane miejsce płacąc mu przelewem. Akurat wszystko było podzielone na pięć partii na dole i jedną wielką na górze. Oczywiście była ogromna sala przed "garażami" którą można obserwować z góry. Podobno dawniej były to stajnie dla mistycznych smoków, a potem hangar na czołgi. Miałem kasy jak lodu, więc zamówiłem pięć Porsche Caymanów S. Dostawa miała dotrzeć nieopodal. Wszyscy wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i czekaliśmy w miejscy wyznaczonym przez kuriera i po chwili lawety przywiozły pięć samochodów. Zapłaciłem kartą i każdy wsiadł do swojego samochodu oraz pojechał na zakupy do sklepów. Nowe naklejki na Szczerbatka Rozdział 19 Postanowiłem, że swoją halę urządzę na czarno i wybrałem wszystko dostosowane do Szczerbatka, mnie i mojego gustu. Wykupiłem wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do pokoju, garażu i jak najlepszego kamuflażu. Jeżeli ktoś zapomniał to przypominam, że chodziłem w kombinezonie i hełmie. Zrobiłem wszystkie zakupy, ledwo załadowałem do Porsche i odjechałem. Zostawiłem wszystko w miejscach które chce robić i odjechałem wykupić rzeczy do kuchni. Kiedy wróciłem po godzinie zauważyłem, że wszyscy oprócz Astrid już są. Ja wziąłem się za kuchnię i salon. '''Miesiąc później... Wszystko jest urządzone więc opowiadam. Z zewnątrz przypomina to zwykły stary zaniedbany zakład, kiedy wchodzisz odnosisz takie samo wrażenie dzięki wystrojowi (maszyny, kolory, rdza, itp.) Musisz wiedzieć gdzie są przyciski do nowoczesnych garaży, bo inaczej nie znajdziesz. Jeden garaż jest czarny, przystosowany do Chevroleta Corvette (każdego modelu) i Porsche Caymana , w środku znajduje się Szczerbatek i Porsche. Drugi garaż jest koloru morskiego, przystosowany do Lamborghini w środku stoi Wichura i Porsche. Trzecia hala to miejsce dla BMW koloru czerwonego z Hakokłem i Caymanem w środku. Przedostatni garaż ma kolor brązowy i przystosowany jest do Dodga Vipera. W środku stoi Sztukamięs i Porsche. Ostatni garaż ma kolor zielono - żółty i przystosowany jest do wybuchów i demolki, a w środku stoją dwa Astony Martiny i jeden Porsche Cayman S. Po lewej stronie od garaży są metalowe schody prowadzące na piętro. Z góry widać całą halę i kinowy telewizor którego nie widać z dołu. Po lewej stronie jest nowoczesna kuchnia, a po prawej pięć drzwi. Każdy do pokoju kierowców. Obok kuchni mieści się salon przy którym jest aktualnie wielki bałagan, bo wczoraj mieliśmy imprezkę z okazji zakończenia remontu ( musieliśmy robić "schron" - garaż, bliźniakom). Rozdział 20 Dowiedzieliśmy się, że nowy kierowca ma przyjechać do miasta, więc udaliśmy się na granicę i ukryliśmy w kryjówce którą była stara szopa mojego ojca (Stoick zapomniał o niej) Perspektywa "nowego" Za niedługo będę w domu i się trochę pościgam. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze iiiiiiiiiiiii jestem!!! Od razu zahamowałem i wysiadłem wciągając świeże powietrze. Jednak razem z moim srebrnym Peugeotem Onyxem zostałem otoczony przez inne wyścigowe samochody. - Nawet do swojego domu nie można przyjechać? - spytałem. - Trzymasz z nami czy z burmistrzem? - spytał zapewne przywódca w masce. - Z burmistrzem, który jest moim ojcem - pewnie powiedziałem. - Dawać chłopaki - podeszli o mnie dwaj chłopcy, jeden niski i umięśniony, a drugi chudy, ale wysoki, potem była tylko ciemność. Perspektywa Czkawki Czy to możliwe, że mam brata?! Chociaż w sumie on przypominał Stoicka. Umięśniony, wielki i masywny z rudą lekką brodą. Wrzucili go do jego samochodu i odholowaliśmy go na bok odjeżdżając. Z budki telefonicznej zadzwoniłem na policję i zgłosiłem pobicie. Potem pojechaliśmy oglądnąć jakiś ciekawy film po drodze kupując popcorn. Oczywiście film oglądaliśmy w naszej "bazie". Perspektywa Stoicka Parę godzin później... Z jednej strony czuję się głupio, a z drugiej jestem wkurzony. Jak mój syn mógł pobić mojego drugiego syna który jest starszy o 5 lat?! A czuję się głupio, ponieważ nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy Czkawce, że ma brata który w wieku 4 lat został wysłany do Meksyku. Sam już nie pamiętam po co. Głupio mi też, ponieważ rzeczywiście nie słuchałem Czkawki kiedy opowiadał swoją przygodę, ale policja rozkazała mi pod groźbą śmierci, żebym im pomógł, Teraz nawet nie wiemy kiedy, gdzie, ani w jakiej ilości są prowadzone wyścigi, bo wszyscy się ukrywają. Amerykanie, natomiast non-stop poszukują Czkawki o którym słuch zaginął. Teraz jednak muszę wytłumaczyć wszystko mojemu synowi. Perspektywa Czkawki Oglądnęliśmy "Krainę Lodu" i "Krudowie" zamiast jakiegoś horroru. Zadzwoniliśmy do innych kierowców i umówiliśmy się na pięć wyścigów, każdy z kim innym, a zwycięzcy ścigają się ze mną. Ja w tym czasie wypatrywałem patroli policji na moim programie który wychwytuje radiostacje ustawione na kanale policji. Zlokalizowałem je i ustaliłem to z przyjaciółmi. Zjedliśmy coś i rozdzieliliśmy się. Czekałem przy starcie ostatniego wyścigu w bocznej uliczce, ukryty w cieniu. Po paru minutach przyjechali moi koledzy i oznajmili, że oni wygrali, wtedy zza zakrętu wyjechał ten sam Peugeot Onyx który wcześniej spotkaliśmy. Jechał prosto na mnie, a ja wrzuciłem wsteczny i zaraz przed uderzeniem zrobiłem szybki zwrot na wstecznym. Zahamował i obrócił się. Pokazał wyścig 1 vs 1, a ja przyjąłem. Pokazałem innym, żeby jechali bocznymi uliczkami. Chyba ma pewność, że mnie pokona, ale chyba nie wie z kim zadziera. Jechałem tak, żeby on myślał, że ma szanse i "ledwo" wygrałem. Od razu odjechałem gubiąc go i wróciłem do kryjówki. Poszedłem na górę i postanowiłem nastraszyć moich znajomych. Wysmarowałem się ketchupem, zrobiłem rozcięcie na głowie i wziąłem plastikowy pistolet. Kiedy weszli na górę zobaczyli mnie od tyłu w zakrwawionym ubraniu bez hełmu. Odwróciłem się wyciągając pistolet i celując w nich. Wszyscy krzyknęli i zbiegli na dół, a tam też mnie zobaczyli (trenowałem skoki), wtedy zemdleli, więc wziąłem każdego osobno i położyłem na ich łóżkach. Umyłem się, zmieniłem ubrania i czekałem na nich siedząc w wygodnym fotelu. Kiedy się obudzili wyszli z pokoi i udali się do kuchni nie zauważając mnie. Kiedy wychodzili po kolei, wstrzymywali oddech i patrzyli jak na zjawisko. - Mocny żart - powiedział uśmiechnięty już Sączysmark. - Żałujcie, że nie widzieliście swoich min - śmiałem się, lecz usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi do hangaru przez co się uciszyłem i ubrałem maskę. Wszyscy ukryliśmy się w jednym pokoju i każdy wyciągnął jakąś broń: ja pistolet, bliźniaki strzelby, Sączysmark karabin maszynowy, a Astrid topór z mojej szafy?! Po chwili na dół zjechały się radiowozy co rozpoznaliśmy po sygnałach. Zeszliśmy, więc awaryjnym zejściem do garażów i powchodziliśmy do swoich aut. Każdy ustawił radiostacje na jeden kanał i czekali na mój sygnał. Wtedy drzwi zaczęły się otwierać, więc ja jednym guzikiem zacząłem otwierać drzwi innych. Krzyknąłem: - Teraz! Pojechaliśmy, uciekając radiowozom policji, jednak wiedziałem, że nie damy rady. - Jedzcie do swoich domów, ja ich zatrzymam - powiedziałem zatrzymując się i obracając samochód o 180 stopni. Od razu zostałem otoczony. Wyszedłem bez oporu i stanąłem twarzą w twarz z moim ojcem. Zdjął mi maskę i zdziwił się kiedy zobaczył nienawiść na mojej twarzy. Po chwili policja mnie zabrała do radiowozu. Zawieziono mnie do więzienia, zamykając na 4 lata bez szansy wyjścia za kaucją. Tylko burmistrz może mnie uniewinnić, a on mnie nienawidzi. Rozdział 21 Parę dni później... Właśnie przyszedł do mnie... ... mój ojciec. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - spytał. - Ponieważ moi przyjaciele nie powinni cierpieć za moje grzechy, a mój ojciec stanął przeciwko mnie - mój wzrok przeszywał go na wskroś. - Jeżeli wrócisz do domu i nie będziesz organizował, ani uczestniczył w nielegalnych wyścigach w Stanach to daruje ci więzienie - zaproponował. - Zgoda, ale jak się wytłumaczysz policji? - doszukiwałem się problemów. - Nijak, odjechali - wzruszył ramionami i po prostu otworzył mi cele kluczami - teraz jedziesz ze mną, a Corvetta stoi przy domu. Pojechaliśmy do domu, a tam czekali na mnie mama i mój starszy (jak się okazało) brat. - Rozumiem, że mogłeś być zły, ale musiałeś od razu sprowadzać policje? - spytałem mocno podirytowany. - Skąd wiesz, że to ja? - od razu się ode mnie odsunął. - Rozpoznam każdy odgłos silnika i poza tym wymień olej - poklepałem go po plecach, a potem mama rzuciła mi się w ramiona, a ja to odwzajemniłem. Mój brat opowiedział mi swoją historię, a potem ja chciałem powiedzieć mu swoją, ale on już wiedział. Poszedłem, więc spać, bo byłem bardzo zmęczony. Następnego dnia brat chciał się ze mną po ścigać, a ja się zgodziłem. Z samego rana ruszyliśmy, ścigając się ze sobą. Oczywiście wygrałem, bo znam te drogi i mam lepszy samochód. Chyba będe musiał się spotkać z fanami którzy chyba o mnie zapomnieli. Ogłosiłem spotkanie na facebooku wieczorem. Od razu pojawiło się około 7 tys. like'ów. Potem pojechałem do każdego z paczki i wyjaśniłem sytuację. Mieliśmy się wszyscy spotkać koło ul. Spichlerze. Wieczorem czekaliśmy na innych i punktualnie o 17.00 pojawiło się około 5000 samochodów. Wszyscy się na nas rzucili i zaczęli robić zdjęcia, wygłupiać się i dzwonić do znajomych. Dowiedziałem się również, że zaczęli robić koszulki z Szczerbatkiem i mną. Musiałem podpisywać je wszystkie. Potem postanowiliśmy zorganizować fanowskie wyścigi, a wszyscy podeszli do tego bardzo entuzjastycznie. Ustawili się na startach i czekali (było parę wyścigów naraz) na mój sygnał. Ja osobiście nie brałem udziału, ponieważ nie mieliby szans. Oczywiście tata i policja o wszystkim wiedzieli i pozwolili nam zorganizować taką imprezę. Strzeliłem z pistoletu, a oni ruszyli. Ja w tym czasie zająłem się rozmową z fanami. Pierwszy przyjechał biały Fiat Punto. Wszyscy wpadli w euforię, a ja nie wiedziałem czemu. Zastanawiałem się przez krótką chwilę po czym podszedłem do niej (bo to była ona) i pogratulowałem wygranego wyścigu. Ona bezceremonialnie mnie pocałowała i odeszła. Była to średniego wzrostu rudowłosa dziewczyna z kilkoma piegami. Następną konkurencją były zawody driftowania. Kto dłużej będzie driftował ten zdobęcie więcej punktów. Ta konkurencja zaczynała się na huk okrzyku fanów. Więc kiedy krzyknęli włączany był licznik punktów i czasu. Wygrała znowu ta dziewczyna w fiacie który powinien przegrywać w wyścigach. Ostatnią konkurencją był wyścig typu tor w którym brali udział tylko ci którzy wygrali w poprzednich wyścigach. Ja strzeliłem z pistoletu, a oni wystartowali starając się nie dać wyprzedzić. Wszyscy jechali równo, a po zakręcie znikli z oczu. Mieli zrobić trzy okrążenia na ustalonej trasie. Po pewnym czasie i dwóch okrążeniach na metę wjechał biały Fiat Punto z którego wyskoczyła ta dziewczyna i powiedziała, że zostali zaatakowani na środku trasy. Od razu wsiadłem do samochodu i ruszyłem, a za mną pojechał brat. Oczywiście byłem pierwszy na miejscu zdarzenia i spotkałem tam jeden stojący samochód z którego wyszedł ... Kto? Nowy blog Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania